


Hypnophobia, I can't sleep without you anymore

by Muggymigs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muggymigs/pseuds/Muggymigs
Summary: Oikawa is now in college with Hinata, Kuroo, and Bokuto. He was in a relationship with Iwaizumi, however their relationship ended which made Oikawa text Iwaizumi everyday. But Oikawa never got a response back. Oikawa often gets flashbacks of his relationship with Iwaizumi which makes it hard for Oikawa to move on. This story is mainly about how Oikawa misses and loves Iwaizumi so much that he develops a fear of sleeping and wishes Iwaizumi would come back to him. *Also warning this is mega angst*
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. “Hey…… You awake yet?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted everyone to know if the text is in italic that's what Oikawa is thinking. Also I hope you enjoy this its the first time I have posted my fanfiction and I am super nervous. :)

_ January 13, 2022 _

_ 8:30pm _

8:30pm: “Hey…… You awake yet?” The ding of the text message sending rang through his empty, boring room. He sends the message as he throws his phone on his bed and gets back into his homework.

_ Just send me a message...anything...even if it's just a simple hey,  _ he thought. 

He brushed his hand through his light purple hair while stressing about his work and silently listened to the raging rain to hopefully calm down. The thunder and rain grows gradually stronger as he looks at the clock to see that it's already 1am. So the tall weak boy decides to try to get some sleep. He flops down on his mattress to check his phone once more before heading to bed, but... 

_ There's no text back….Maybe he's just busy.  _

The boy turns his alarm on for school and puts his phone on the hard cold desk. He laid on his back, eyes closed, but he couldn't get any sleep. It's like this every night, he just lays there hoping, wishing for a single text message, that he won’t ever receive. The light peers through the young boy's window as the alarm goes off and his eyes fly wide open. 

_ Wow once again...I couldn't get any sleep,  _ he laughs to himself, turning off the alarm. 

_ Sigh…. _ The young man got up from his toasty bed, walking to his closet. He opens the small brown drawer picking out a blue, black and white outfit. Slowly pulling on his clothes he hears a ding and dashes to his phone, almost tripping on the pants he was putting on. 

_ It might be a text from him!  _ However when he looks over at his phone….. His smile fades,  _ O-oh it's just Kuroo…  _

__ “Hey, I am right outside waiting for you.”

_ “ _ Aight coming.”

“Hurry up! We’re gonna be late again.”

“I’m coming geez.”

_ “ _ Lmao you always make us late.” He sends with a death emoji. 

The young guy throws on a baseball hat and barley stubs his toe while running to the door. He then rushingly picks up his backpack and puts on his shoes. He opens the squeaky old door and slams it shut as he runs over to Kuroo's silver, dented, beat up car and hops through the open window. As soon as he jumps through the window Kuroo speeds off while asking,

“Wow, you dyed your hair.. Again Oikawa??”

“Yeah I just dyed it a lavender color again because I was bored… I guess.”

“Mhmm… you sure you were just bored?” Kuroo gives him a very concerning look.

“No it's not about that….” Oikawa raises his voice a bit.

“So… how's your boyfriend?”

“Ah Kenmas great, I bought him plenty of games so we'll probably be together for another month.” Kuroo says jokingly. Oikawa just looks out the window as Kuroo keeps trying to make small talk.

“Did you know that helium is-”

“Can we just not talk anymore..” Oikawa interrupted.

  
  


Kuroo stays silent while focusing on driving, however he couldn’t help but remember the person that made Oikawa change, Iwaizumi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the car with Oikawa, Kuroo happens to zone out into a flashback that shows Oikawas and Iwaizumis first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping you all like the fanfic so far! :) Also there's gonna be some Kenma x Kuroo fluff in the next one- 0-0

**_Flashback_ **

_December 6, 2020_

_3:20pm_

Kuroo slowly drank his warm cup of coffee in the shop as he continued to wait for Oikawa. He has already been waiting in the small secluded coffee shop for more than twenty minutes, however he didn't mind that much because that's how Oikawa usually is, late. Kuroo also didn't quite mind much because he enjoyed viewing the coffee shops employees, especially this short blondey that rarely smiled. When Kuroo finally finishes his coffee Oikawa comes running in panicking while yelling, “Sorry! I kept you from seeing my pretty face, didn’t I?” Oikawa winks while completely out of breath holding onto Kuroo's shoulders, huffing out of exhaustion. 

“Lmao like you're my type..” Kuroo laughs, the employees stared at them out of confusion just like the rest of the people in the coffee shop.

“You never know I might just try to confess my love to you already…. With my hot face, who could ever resist me?” Oikawa continued to ramble on about how hot he was and kept flirting with Kuroo. Kuroo's eyes suddenly lifted and met the cute blonde employee's eyes which was staring them down. He slowly started to cover Oikawa's mouth with his hand and nervously say, “It's alright now Tooru, you can confess your love to me another day. Lets just order you something to calm you down.”

“mhm…” Oikawa says while realizing the whole coffee shop was watching them. He walks up to the counter shyly.

“May I have milk bread and one hot chocolate with extra whipped cream?” Oikawa slowly looking up asks. He stands there stunned looking at a brunette haired, cold looking guy with sharp dark brown eyes.

_Well he's so hot….and exactly my type._

Oikawa thinks while glancing back at Kuroo, they kept glancing back at each other while moving their eyebrows. Oikawa was trying to tell Kuroo about the hot cashier through eye contact. Kuroo soon gets the hint and gives him a wink while walking back to the table he was sitting earlier.

“One hot chocolate for you. Is that all?” The mystery coffee shop employee asks coldy.

“I was wondering if I could also get your name?” Oikawa confidently says while staring at the really cute guy. He wanted to ask for the boy's number, however he didn't know if the dark haired man liked guys. The employee shrugged off what Oikawa was asking, “I don’t really know you well enough to give you my name. Do I? Here's your change and receipt.” The hot pale employee says handing back the change. Shocked, Oikawa slowly takes the money and receipt from the guys hands while ever so slightly brushing his own hand against the guy. He turns away blushing and runs towards Kuroo who was sitting there laughing at how Oikawa just got shut down.

“Don’t say anything…..” Oikawa somehow managed to say. Kuroo just sat there laughing at Oikawa as he had never been rejected by anyone. 

“You gotta admit it was kinda funny” Kuroo chuckled as Oikawa pulled out a chair sitting down.

“It totally wasn't funny. I was so embarrassed.” Oikawa looked like a bright red tomato and tries to hide that fact by covering his face.

“….but honestly I think the other employee is way hotter” Kuroo smirked.

“No, the dark haired guy is definitely hotter than the short blondey over there. Are you kidding?” Oikawa snaps while looking up at the two employees.

“No way, blondey seems like they’re made up of Beryllium and Barium.”

“Why would someone be made up of elements?” 

“Because he's a total BaBe……”

“......”

“You get it? Right?”

Oikawa just stared at Kuroo with disgust, “Yes sadly, I do get it.”

“You should just ask the brunette guy out.”

“Kuroo, dude, don’t put this the wrong way, but you are stupid.” Kuroo looked at Oikawa with curiosity.

“How am I stupid? I major in Biochemistry.” 

“He just rejected me and now you're telling me to go up to him again after he clearly didn't like me.”

“All I’m just saying is that you should try to make him fall for you.” Kuroo said seriously while looking at the dark haired guy. Oikawa snapped his head so fast towards Kuroo and just stared at him.

“Wow that actually might be a good idea,” Oikawa says sarcastically, “If only he didn't reject me two minutes ago.” Kuroo just sat there in silence looking at the employees as Oikawa was making sarcastic remarks to Kuroo. After Oikawa ranted off his last remark to Kuroo he stood up from his seat and slowly walked to get his hot chocolate and milk bread.

_...Kuroo definitely has a screw loos-…._

All of a sudden when he saw and got a closer look at the brunette guy Oikawa looked like he was frozen in time. Oikawa's movements came to a complete stop as his eyes traced the man's figure. Oikawa scanned every inch of the guy to see he was wearing a short sleeve shirt that hugged his muscles which almost made him irresistible to touch. He also wore a bright green apron, however his name plate wasn’t on it so no matter how hard Oikawa searched he couldn't find the mans name. The guy also had light brown spiky hair that looked super soft to the touch and Oikawa wanted to mess it up so bad. 

He didn't realize he was staring til the guy asked, “Sir, may I help you?” 

“O-oh uh sorry no, I was just grabbing my milk bread and hot chocolate.” Oikawa awkwardly walked away saying, Kuroo was trying so hard not to burst out cackling.

“kahaha, as you know I am a relationship god, so I might just help you out with him.” Kuroo was now pointing to the brunette employee.

“If you're so confident in yourself being a “relationship god” go ask out blondey.” Kuroo slowly looked at Oikawa like he had the greatest idea of all time.

“Of course I’ll ask him out, but…”

“But what? What do you want now? A kiss? I know I’m so pretty, but I don't like you like that.”

“Oikawa sometimes I wonder how you're so narcissistic.”

“Rude much!” Oikawa punched Kuroo in the shoulder while jokingly saying, “Well it's hard for myself to not recognize my own perfectness.”

“Yeeaaaah… right,” Kuroo expressed while rolling his eyes. ”So anyway if I get a date with blondey then you have to get a date with the other guy, but you have to make him ask you out first.” 

“I know I got the looks to make him ask me out so I'm fine, but are you actually gonna ask blondey out?” Kuroo and Oikawa just silently stared at each other for what felt like the longest minute ever until the silence was intercepted by Kuroo’s squeaky chair pulling out as he stood up.

_He's not actually gonna ask blondey…. right?_

_Right?_


	3. Falling for you? Literally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo literally falls for Kenma.... That's all there is to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya guys, lets just get into it :0

Gathering all the courage he could muster up Kuroo slid from his chair and winked at Oikawa as he walked to the cute employee. Kuroo's hands were shaking as they stood in his pockets, you could almost see he was dripping sweat as he nervously walks towards the blonde little guy with the beautiful golden eyes. The guy with blonde hair was in the middle of the floor, mopping up a spill that one of the other customers caused. Kuroo fixed his hair in the mirror on his phone and made sure that his bright red shirt was straightened out before he started to fast walk to where the cute employee was.

“AHhhHH.” Right as Kuroo was about to say hi his white shoes accidentally stepped in the huge puddle of water that the employee was mopping up and he completely fell straight on his back. Which causes Oikawa to break down laughing before tipping his own chair and falling over on his face.

“AHHBDH. KUROO ARE YOU KIDDING?” _That was the best thing I’ve ever seen, omg…._ Kuroo slowly rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up showing off his muscles. The back and front of his shirt was now drenched in water which stuck tightly to his skin. So you could see the outline of his abs as he moved around and talked.

“I’m super sorry about that…. It was totally embarrassing…” Kuroo was now slightly blushing at his stupid mistake.

“It's fine.” The blonde guy was obviously looking at Kuroo’s ripped abs, not even noticing Kuroo’s flushed cheeks. Kuroo looks down at the cute shorty and blushes even more after noticing what the employee was looking at.

“Well I actually came over here to ask you something.” Kuroo was now leaning against a table trying to be cool after that whole ordeal, however it only made him look more stupid which almost made the blonde boy laugh out loud.

“What?”

“Well… could I make you my hydrogen?”

“Huh why?” The employee was now completely confused because he thought that Kuro was coming over to him for his phone number.

“Because I wanna make you my number one!”

(Hydrogen is the first element on the periodic table so it's like saying oh kenma I want you to be my number one element basically that's why I typed this, if you wanted to know) 

Oikawa overhears the conversation and puts his hand on his mouth. He couldn't believe what he just heard.… _He didn't actually say that right….. He cant be that dumb right?_ The whole cafe stayed silent as Kuroo showed off more of his periodic table pickup lines. _Why is no one stopping this-_

“Uhhh sir…” The cute blonde employee says while interrupting one of Kuroos pickup lines, “You know you can just ask normally for my number right?”

“Uh yes?” Kuroo says confusedly. 

“Here.” The blondey hands Kuroo a note before walking away to put the mop in the back. Kuroo stands in disbelief as he opens the note to see the message, “Hey… I’m Kenma. 000-3647-3738.” Kuroo stands there shocked that he still got the guys number after falling and doing dumb things. Oikawa was just as shocked even more so he couldn't believe that Kuroo actually pulled a date with those terrible periodic pick up lines. Kuroo started to pull out his phone to text Bokuto:

“BROO”

“HEY HEY HEY BRO.” Bokuto was wondering what Kuroo was gonna say because Kuroo never texts him during the time he says he's going to be with Kaashi.

“GUESS WHAT.”

“Is your phone stuck on caps lock again. I always forget to turn off my caps lock :( .”

“No I just got super excited because I got this cute boys numberrrr.”

“Ayyyeee my bros pullin.” 


	4. Your hair?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa goes to school and talks to Maki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure if anyone liked this, so thank you guys for commenting you wanted more! It really made my day!

_January 14, 2022_

_8:55am_

Kuroo snaps out of his memory like a deer caught in headlights as Oikawa whispers, “Hey Kuroo can I play some music?”

“Sure, but we only have four minutes till we get there.” 

“It's alright… I just wanna listen to something.” Oikawa plugs his phone into the white aux cord and hits shuffle on his playlist. He looks over to his phone as he hears the familiar tune of the song…. _Huh cancer…._ Oikawa starts to laugh as Kuroo looks at the man like he was crazy while the song Cancer by Chemical Romance continues on.

“Oikawa are you okay?” The guy who was sitting in the passenger's seat just ignored him and quieted down, listening to the rest of the song.

_~Cause the hardest part of this….. is leaving you~_

By the time they reach their college the song finishes and they dash out trying to get there on time for once. Oikawa rushes to the door and pulls on the handle while Kuroo gets stuck behind him. Kawa looks back just sticking his tongue out at the rooster head who got the door slammed in his face. He races up the steps and peaks through the Professors window.

 _Shoot class has already started_ , the flirty man slowly creeps in the back, reaching his seat while he feels a little nudge at his side. He overreacts and fakes a pout while turning to the side almost slipping out some words.

  
“Ow!” After Oikawa’s obvious fake whisper, he instinctively was about to say, ‘Whatcha do that for Iwa-chan!’ However his words got caught in his throat as he glanced over to see Maki and not the man he's been waiting to see.

  
“How are you late once again!” Maki whispered as the teacher turned her back. Oikawa just rolled his eyes as he responded.

“Sorry it takes awhile to look this perfect.” He played with his hair and turned to each side, showing off how hot he looked.

Maki just sighs while rubbing his eyes with his fingers, regretting even asking Oikawa that stupid question.They listen to the lecture while passing a few notes here and there before Oikawa got another question about his hair.

Maki’s Note: **I see your hairs lavender again.. Are you okay?**

Oikawa just crumpled up the note and threw it back at Maki holding up the middle finger. He was upset… why couldn’t he just dye his hair light purple, why do all his friends have to be so concerned for him all the time. It was like they were walking on eggshells around him and he hated it. Oikawa hated feeling that pity coming from their eyes, the sensitive man just wanted to be treated normally, he honestly just wanted it all to go away. All the pain and suffering that came with the memories of him…..

Its all because of him, Oikawa wanted to forget it all. The bell interrupts the purple haired guy's thoughts while he grabs his bag and looks at his schedule, _good thing this was my only class for the day._ He waved to Maki and mouthed ‘good luck with hell, I’m out of here’ Oikawa giggled at his little comment before he felt someone behind him. The black haired guy behind him tapped Oikawas shoulder making him turn around, “Um hey?” Oikawa looked up at this guy and then down, he was honestly kinda hot.

“Sorry, I just found myself looking at you all the time in class and wanted to know if I could get your number….” Oikawa who held a cool expression, however was dying on the inside quickly responded before Maki could say yes for him.  
  
“Sorry, but I’m still getting over a breakup!” Oikawa grinned and turned, walking to Maki who had his jaw dropped on the floor. 

“Are you kidding me Kawa??” Makis eyes were wide, he couldn’t believe it. That guy wasn’t just hot, he was one of the finest men he's ever seen. 

“Maki… I just want to be single, you know.” 

“Its been a year Kawa, since you know him.” Maki squinted his eyes and walked closer to his best friend, but Oikawa avoided the eye contact and turned towards the door while whispering.

“I’m over him, stop looking at me like that.” 

“Then why did you dye your hair light purple, again.” Maki crosses his arms while holding a disappointed look on his face, staring at the back of Oikawas black shirt. Kawas throat clenches up and he just walks out of the class unable to say a single word. He holds out his schedule and realizes he had made a mistake and has one more class before he can leave. _Great, I thought I was done._ The annoyed man quickly goes to the next classroom, he sits in the back falling asleep after getting a text message from the cute little orange haired boy.

_“_ Hey, Oikawa! I’m coming to class now, can you save me a seat?” - Hinata

Before the tired guy could even read the message he was already dead asleep in the corner seat of the room. Oikawa's mind goes off and dreams of an old memory he had slowly forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh also I'm going to try to upload a chapter every saturday, I hope thats alright!


End file.
